In general, it is desirable to improve the intelligibility of parties in a teleconference. Existing solutions tend to be an all or nothing control of noise on a conference bridge. Under full control, all participants are on mute except for the host. Under no control, all participants are on open mike. Different speakers talk at different levels, spectral distributions, or the like, and speech may not be intelligible for all parties in the call, given the settings associated with the telephony devices or inherent to the devices themselves. Additionally, regular as well as unexpected background noises can routinely disrupt conferences.
In general, it is not usually possible to determine the initial settings for the teleconference that will be appropriate for the duration of the call. The controls themselves can be complex and confusing. Furthermore, maintaining optimal settings for mutual intelligibility can be impractical, distracting, and frustrating owing to the dynamics of such teleconferences given there can be periodic or irregular background events, noises, or the like.